Lin Dong
Appearance Personality Lin Dong is a smart person who is kind to who he sees as friends. However he is ruthless towards the ones he sees as enemies. He is not afraid to take risks and challenge strong opponents if they did him wrong. Early in the series he was unskilled and was bullied a lot by Lin Shan. However he was diligent in his training and didn't lose faith when encountering a setback. He challenged Lin Shan multiple times just to see his progress.Personality:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong History He never travelled more than 100 miles from Qingyang Town.History:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong He watched the fight between his father and Lin Langtian.History:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong In his younger days, he and Qing Tan found a Secret Cave. Lin Dong loves to come here because it was cool and refreshing.Secret cave:【WDQK】Chapter 3 – The Mysterious Rock Pool Goals *Getting in the top 3 of the Lin Family Competition.Lin Family competition:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong (Completed).Lin Family competition:【WDQK】Chapter 25 – Accepting a Position *Killing Lin Langtian who is responsible for crippling his father. (Completed) *Protecting the Lin family. *Conquering the heart of Ling Qingzhu. (Completed) *Winning the Hundred Empire War. (Completed) *Comprehend the Great Desolation Scripture. (Completed) *Bring back at least two Ancestral Symbols to eradicate the King rank Yimo inside the Great Desolation Tablet.(Completed) *Winning the Great Sect Competition.(Completed) *Destroy Yuan Gate. (Completed) Locations *Qingyang Town (former) *Yan City (former) Relationships Sworn Brothers *Celestial Demon Marten *Little Flame Friends *Su Rou *Ying Huanhuan *Wu Ci Enemies *Lin ShanEnemies:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong (former): He bullied Lin Dong after Lin Dong's father was crippled by Lin Langtian. *Lin LangtianEnemies:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong: He crippled Lin Dong's father in the Ten-Year Clan Gathering of the Lin Clan. Lin Xiao was defeated in one move. After his defeat Lin Langtian gathered his without mercy his Yuan force to ravage the insides of Lin Xiao body. Lin Dong witnessed this scene. *Lin HongLin Hong:【WDQK】Chapter 9 – Lin Hong (former): Lin Dong has a strained relationship with Lin Hong. He is friendly on the surface. However he is more fiendish than Lin Shan. He is known as the tyrant within the younger generation in the Lin Family. The hatred deepened as Lin Hong wanted to engage to Qing Tan. *Emperor of Yimo *Wang Tong *Teng Lei Abilities *Able to use Yuan Essence EnergyYuan Essence Energy:【WDQK】Chapter 249 – Yuan Essence Energy *Martial Arts to strengthen the body **Demonic Beast Transformation **Lesser Nirvana Golden Body **Green Heaven Materialised dragon Skill *High Grade Manifestation Stage Martial Arts(merged : soul martial arts) *Mental Energy Affinity *Obtained a Primal Dragon BoneAbilities:【WDQK】Chapter 1115 – Fight Between Top Experts Strengths *Diligent in training.Strengths:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong *Relatively smart.Strengths:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong *Perceptive in learning martial arts.Strengths:【WDQK】Chapter 2 – Penetrating Fist *Able to battle on equal terms with those who are somewhat of higher rank. *Able to execute the two Martial Arts (Dual-utilization).Dual-utilization:【WDQK】Chapter 47 – Intense Battle *Innate gift for comprehending Mental Energy.Mental Energy:【WDQK】Chapter 66 – Spiritual Movement Chapter Weaknesses *Easily makes enemies. *Limited resources (former). Kills *Killed 10 experts from the Lei FamilyFirst Kills:【WDQK】Chapter 80 – Ambush *Killed Lei XingKills:【WDQK】Chapter 81 – Reversal *Lin Dong and Little Flame kills a lot of members of the Xie Family.Lin Dong and Little Flame Vs. Xie Family:【WDQK】Chapter 87 – One wounded, one dead *Killed Grand Master GuKilled Grand Master Gu:【WDQK】Chapter 97 – Kill! *Killed Xie QianKilled Xie Qian:【WDQK】Chapter 97 – Kill! *Killed Wei TongKilled Wei Tong:【WDQK】Chapter 128 – Kill! *Killed Liu ChongKilled Liu Chong:【WDQK】Chapter 188 – Bloody Battle *Killed Yue ShanKilled Yue Shan:【WDQK】Chapter 191 – Resolved *Killed Hua ZongKilled Hua Zong:【WDQK】Chapter 254 – Annihilation *Killed Cao ZhenKilled Cao Zhen:【WDQK】Chapter 329 – Vengeance *Killed Teng ShaKilled Teng Sha:【WDQK】Chapter 335 – To Eliminate Weeds, You Must Cut The Roots *Killed Li ShengKilled Li Sheng:【WDQK】Chapter 410 – A Complete Massacre *Killed Xia HuangKilled Xia Huang:【WDQK】Chapter 410 – A Complete Massacre *Killed six Advanced Manifestation Stage practitioners of the Saint Light Empire.Killed Xia Huang:【WDQK】Chapter 410 – A Complete Massacre *Killed 1 Peak Manifestation Stage from the Saint Light Empire.Killed 2 Peak Manifestation Stage from the Saint Light Empire:【WDQK】Chapter 418 – Massacre *Killed Jin MuKilled Jin Mu:【WDQK】Chapter 437 – Killing Jin Mu *Killed Li PanKilled Li Pan:【WDQK】Chapter 459 – Trouble *Killed Feng CangKilled Feng Cang:【WDQK】Chapter 580 – Defeat & Death *Killed Liu ChengKilled Liu Cheng:【WDQK】Chapter 586 – Improving His Abilities *Killed Lin LangtianKilled Lin Langtian:【WDQK】Chapter 623 – Complete Extermination *Killed Su LeiKilled Su Lei:【WDQK】Chapter 689 – Demonic Yuan Cursed Body *Killed Shen YunKilled Shen Yun:【WDQK】Chapter 739 – Getting Rid Of All Loose Ends *Killed Yang ZhanKilled Yang Zhan:【WDQK】Chapter 792 – Might of the Burning Sky Array *Killed Yang WeiYang Wei:【WDQK】Chapter 792 – Might of the Burning Sky Array *Killed Yuan CangKilled Yuan Cang:【WDQK】Chapter 813 – Coming To A Close *Killed Ling ZhenKilled Ling Zheng:【WDQK】Chapter 813 – Coming To A Close *Killed Lei QianKilled Lei Qian:【WDQK】Chapter 813 – Coming To A Close *Killed 537 Yuan Gate disciplesKilled 537 Yuan Gate disciples:【WDQK】Chapter 813 – Coming To A Close *Killed Xu YunKilled Xu Yun:【WDQK】Chapter 851 – Kill *Killed eight Initial Profound Life Stage squadron leaders of the Blood Demon Shark Clan.Killed eight Initial Profound Life Stage squadron leaders of the Blood Demon Shark Clan:【WDQK】Chapter 904 – Slaughter *Killed Commander XiaKilled Commander Xia:【WDQK】Chapter 907 – Complete Elimination *Killed Lu Zong + 3 othersKilled Lu Zong:【WDQK】Chapter 934 – Killing as a Deterrence *Killed two Initial Profound Death Stage expertsKilled two Initial Profound Death Stage experts:【WDQK】Chapter 986 – Kill *Killed Pang HaoKilled Pang Hao:【WDQK】Chapter 987 – Ruthless *Killed Li Lei, Huo Yuan and Chen LingKilled Li Lei, Huo Yuan and Chen Ling:【WDQK】Chapter 991 – Murder *Killed Zhao KuiKilled Zhao Kui:【WDQK】Chapter 1187 – Legend *Killed a Samsara Stage member of the Yuan GateKilled a Samsara Stage member of the Yuan Gate:【WDQK】Chapter 1201 – Payback Begins *Killed a Yimo KingKilled a Yimo King:【WDQK】Chapter 1247 – Awakening Fen Tian Appearances *Lin Family Competition Arc *Qingyang Town Hunt Arc *Steel Wood Manor Arc *Lin Family Vs. Lei Family Arc *Blood Cloth Sect’s Revenge Arc Quotes *”Fortune never arrives in pairs. Disaster never strikes alone”.Quotes:【WDQK】Chapter 1 – Lin Dong **Lin dong mentioning Lin Xiao loss to Lin Langtian. *"Possessing treasure is no sin, but it will often lead to trouble".Quotes:【WDQK】Chapter 4 – The Secret Of The Rock Pool **Lin Dong after discovering the Rock Pool. *"This time, I will make sure to thrash you until you lose all face to bring up this issue ever again".Quotes:【WDQK】Chapter 12 – The Tenth Echo **Lin Dong to Lin Hong after Lin Dong loses the fight. *"There will always be a price to pay for speaking without thinking first".Quotes:【WDQK】Chapter 34 – Lei Li *"At the end of the day, whoever is stronger reigns."Quotes:【WDQK】Chapter 34 – Lei Li *"Respect is earned. Since you are so shameless, why should I bother respecting you"?Quotes:【WDQK】Chapter 87 – Holding Them Back *“Taotie lives up to its reputation. It taste quite good…” (Chapter 606) *“There is no free lunch in this world.” (Chapter 661) *“Nice to meet you. I’m Lin Dong from the Great Yan Empire.” (Chapter 755) *"I have walked all of Reincarnation solely to meet you.No matter what, no matter how great the cost, even if I have to ascend the heavens or descend to the depths of hell,I will bring you back!"-To Ying Huanhuan (Chapter 1305) Trivia Category:Characters Category:Lin Family Category:Male Category:Symbol Masters Category:Index Category:Humans Category:Alive Category:Dao Sect Category:Lin Clan Category:Heads Category:Four Titans Palace